A Manly Problem FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Kíli rodait autour de la base d'un pin, ses yeux scrutant les branches les plus basses, comme un chat qui chercherait le meilleur endroit où atterrir. Fíli se mit à courir dès qu'il reconnut le comportement de son frère. Il savait par expérience qu'une fois que Kíli était dans un arbre, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en descendre avant qu'il soit prêt.


TRADUCTION : A Manly Problem

**Auteur** : Black Hawk, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : K+, c'est du Family :3

**Résumé** : Kíli rodait autour de la base d'un pin, ses yeux scrutant les branches les plus basses, comme un chat qui chercherait le meilleur endroit où atterrir. Fíli se mit à courir dès qu'il reconnut le comportement de son frère. Il savait par expérience qu'une fois que Kíli était dans un arbre, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en descendre avant qu'il soit prêt.

* * *

Kíli rodait autour de la base d'un pin, ses yeux scrutant les branches les plus basses, comme un chat qui chercherait le meilleur endroit où atterrir. Fíli se mit à courir dès qu'il reconnut le comportement de son frère. Il savait par expérience qu'une fois que Kíli était dans un arbre, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en faire descendre avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

Les yeux de Kíli s'arrêtèrent sur une branche à portée de saut.

« Non. Non ! » Cria Fíli. Il sprinta jusqu'en bas de la colline et intercepta son frère en plein saut, en le plaquant au sol.

Kíli heurta le sol avec une grimace, les poumons vidés de leur air par le poids de son frère. « Fíli ! » siffla-t-il.

Fíli se redressa et se mit devant l'arbre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kíli l'attaque.

« Bon sang, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Kíli, se relevant lui aussi et fixant Fíli bizarrement alors que ce dernier se penchait légèrement sur lui-même, prêt à tenir sa position.

« Tu n'iras pas là-haut. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça ne changera rien », dit Fíli.

Kíli se pinça les lèvres puis s'en alla dans les bois derrière lui. Se relaxant, Fíli abandonna son poste pour trottiner derrière son frère.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'on ressent dans ces moments-là », fit Kíli contrarié, écartant les branches sur son passage.

« Il y a un chemin là-bas,» se rappela Fíli avec un sourire qu'il espérait que son frère verrait. Ce qui ne se fit pas. « Oh, allez. C'est pas si terrible. »

« Tu as raison », dit Kíli. « C'est bien pire que terrible. C'est abominable. »

Fíli mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère, le forçant à s'arrêter et à croiser son regard. « Kíli. »

« Tu as entendu comment elle m'a appelé ! »

« Oui. Et tu exagères. »

« J'exagère ? » Kíli haussa la voix avec indignation. « J'EXAGERE ? J'aimerais te voir si une jolie jeune fille te –»

« Arrête-toi là », l'interrompit Fíli d'un mouvement de la main alors qu'il se remettait à marcher. « Elle n'était pas si jolie. »

Kíli soupira, sa voix s'adoucissant alors qu'il se mit à suivre les pas de son frère. « Assez jolie. »

« Même. Elle avait un nez imposant. »

« Et des petites oreilles », ajouta Kíli avec un sourire narquois.

« Et des coudes anguleux. »

« Hey » fit Kíli d'un ton sec, le front plissé. Etant un nain d'une taille anormalement grande, il était bien conscient de son apparence fine. En fait, c'était à cause de cette hauteur particulière qu'il était dans cette situation. Kíli fronça les sourcils. « Qu'importe à quoi elle ressemblait, ça ne change pas la façon dont elle m'a appelé. »

« Nan, ça ne la change pas » acquiesça Fíli, un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. « Mais si ça t'embête à ce point-là, alors c'est un fardeau que je vais t'aider à porter. »

Kíli grogna, poussant une branche. Si seulement c'était si simple.

« Ecoute. », commença Fíli. « Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais… c'était une erreur compréhensible. »

Le feu présent dans les yeux de Kíli lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son frère les faisait paraître d'une autre couleur que brun foncé.

Fíli leva les mains pour se défendre. « Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord. C'est juste que, quand je te regarde sous cet angle, je peux voir d'où vient cette idée. »

« Quel angle ? » fit Kíli brusquement, et Fíli nota que sa main s'était posée sur sa dague.

Fíli fronça les sourcils. « Au diable ta fierté, Kíli. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! Ça te passera ! »

« Je ne ressemble pas à un… un… » gronda Kíli, mais les mots lui manquaient.

« Homme ? » ajouta Fíli, puis il ferma les yeux, anticipant le coup. Qui ne vint jamais. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva son frère le fixant avec un mélange pitoyable de trahison et de souffrance… Etait-ce des larmes qui faisaient briller les yeux de son frère ? Fíli soupira. « Tu te fiches de moi. »

* * *

_**Une demi-heure plus tôt**_

_Fíli et Kíli flânaient sur le marché de la petite colonie humaine, parcourant les boutiques et les échoppes, admirant les étranges fabrications et la nourriture exotique qui ne pouvaient être trouvés dans les montagnes bleues. Kíli était trop captivé par ces arcs qui étaient plus grands que lui pour remarquer la même chose que son frère : plusieurs marchants leur lançaient des regards curieux. Il était évident que ce marché était rarement fréquenté par des nains._

_Avec un grognement silencieux, Fíli s'écarta de son frère pour jeter un œil aux couteaux. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer les humains. Il avait vu de nombreuses fois de jeunes nains faire de même envers eux, et il avait été lui-même un de ces enfants étonnés, ébahis par les grandes jambes et les nez épais de ces Grandes Personnes._

_« Mon père les a tous faits lui-même », fit une voix timide derrière lui, et Fíli regarda par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir une fille humaine d'environ dix ans souriant à Kíli. Et lui lançant_ ce _regard. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, Fíli se remit droit, et prétendit examiner les couteaux alors qu'il écoutait discrètement._

_« Ce sont les plus beaux du coin », continua la jeune fille._

_« Ils sont magnifiques », commenta doucement Kíli._

_Fíli se hasarda à jeter un autre coup d'œil. La fillette se mordait la lèvre et jouait avec sa manche en regardant Kíli remettre l'arc en place. « Tu peux revenir demain et en essayer un, si tu veux », offrit-elle._

_Kíli la regarda pour la première fois et fut surpris lorsque son visage afficha un sourire étincelant. « Non… c'est bon. Ils ne sont pas… » Il s'interrompit, ses pensées perturbées par la manière insistante dont elle regardait. « C'est que, ils sont… »_

_« Trop grands pour un nain. » Fíli finit pour lui sa phrase, reposant le couteau qu'il tenait pour se diriger vers son petit frère._

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et son sourire mourut. « Oh »_

_Kíli fronça les sourcils. Il était peut être lent à assimiler les choses mais elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder et semblait en quelque sorte amicale. Mais elle rougissait désormais, remettant nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kíli._

_« Rien. Je suis désolé – j'ai juste… j'ai cru que tu étais… » Bredouilla-t-elle. « C'est juste que tu ressembles assez à, eh bien… un humain. »_

_Les yeux de Kíli s'agrandirent et sa bouche se tordit comme s'il venait juste de renifler l'odeur d'une bouse fraiche d'ouargue._

_Fíli posa une main sur le dos de son frère et lui dit doucement dans l'oreille. « Allez viens, mon frère. Il va falloir rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit. »_

_Kíli acquiesça et suivit son ainé loin de l'échoppe, son visage désormais aussi rouge que celui de l'humaine. Une fois hors de portée de voix de la fille de l'archer, Kíli poussa un faible cri et courut vers les bois. Fíli le suivit, ce qui les amena à la situation actuelle._

* * *

Fíli regarda fixement son cadet dont les yeux étaient bien brillants. Comme humides. « Ne me dis pas que tu –»

« Non ! » Kíli s'essuya les coins des yeux, reniflant avant de se recomposer un visage neutre et de traverser les buissons, faisant son chemin jusqu'au sentier proche alors que le soleil se couchait. « Je suis allergique au pin, tu te rappelles ? »

Fíli eut un petit rire et suivit son frère. « Comme une mignonne petite humaine. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? » demanda Fíli tout en le rattrapant, et ils prirent tous les deux la direction du sentier.

« Parce que. », commença Kíli, puis se coupa lui-même et détourna le regard. « Laisse tomber. »

« Non, je veux savoir. » Peu de choses pouvaient amener son frère au bord des larmes, et encore moins pouvaient le faire pleurer. Parmi ces choses-là se trouvaient la sauce piquante, le souvenir de leur chien mort, et des tonneaux vides de bières. Le dernier était généralement lorsqu'il était déjà saoul.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Oh, donc je suis borné maintenant ? » demanda Fíli, les sourcils haussés.

Kíli soupira et s'arrêta. « Tu es un prince. »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Nous savons tous les deux que je n'hériterai de rien. Tu es l'héritier de Thorin. La seule chose que je peux faire pour le rendre fier est d'être le meilleur possible.»

Fíli fronçait désormais les sourcils. « Le meilleur à quoi ? »

« Tout. N'importe quoi. »

« Kíli, il n'est pas notre père… »

« Mais il pourrait très bien l'être. »

Fíli considéra la chose un moment, avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Etant l'ainé de Kíli de 5 ans, il avait davantage de souvenir de leur père que son cadet.

« La dernière chose que je veux être c'est le… le… » La voix du brun fut envahie d'émotion alors que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. « Le nain ridiculement-presque-humain ! »

Fíli lâcha un rire, incapable de s'en empêcher malgré le visage tordu de son frère en face de lui.

« Tu vois ? Même toi tu te moques de moi ! » Kíli tourna les talons et reprit le chemin.

« Kíli ! » Fíli l'appela encore une fois, remit de son hilarité. « Kíli, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du rire. » Il courut pour le rattraper. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je pense de toi ? »

Kíli haussa les épaules de mauvaise humeur. « Quelqu'un pourrait. »

« S'ils le font – qui s'en soucie ? Ils sont manifestement des trolls. Comme Tante Millicent. »

Bien qu'il essaya d'y résister, Kíli commençait à lentement sourire puis jeta à son frère un regard fugace.

« Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que les autres pensent. Seulement ce que toi tu penses. Et ton opinion est bien plus importante que celle d'une fille de vendeur d'arc qui n'a jamais vu un nain de sa vie, encore moins un beau. »

Le sourire de Kíli faillit s'étendre, mais fut plutôt forcé en une sorte de grimace. « Peut-être. »

« Ça va mieux ? »

Kíli haussa les épaules encore une fois puis hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, retournons au camp et oublions toutes ces idioties. Et puis, être grand a ses avantages. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« De grandes jambes. »

Kíli fixa son frère avec un regard interrogateur. Fíli sourit.

« Course jusqu'au camp ! »

Et puis il partit à toute vitesse.

Le cadet eut un grand sourire puis courut après son frère, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il pouvait presque toujours le dépasser à la course. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Il existe une séquelle, A Girly Problem, également disponible sur mon profil !_


End file.
